


Decadence

by ImpishFics



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Pillow Princess Kim Lip, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Yves, Strap-Ons, a little bit of feet for yall, but a little, not much, safe sex baby, stress positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics
Summary: Jungeun smiles at the memory, she finds that the fondest ones these days are the most recent ones, they fall away with time and wash over her like the tide returning. A gentle reminder of her current circumstance. She's lost use for nostalgia because the rose-colored glasses stay on when this is her view, when she can look over the top of her sudoku and see her girl, her favorite baby naked and on her knees, back aligned and arms straight out in front of her with her palms to their ceiling."Drop another inch for me, Doll." Instantly Jungeun can see the strain in Sooyoung’s thighs as her ass gets another inch closer to her heels, but not touching, never touching.orSooyoung loves to be good for Jungeun, and Jungeun loves to see her try.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: ImpishHaechan's Donation Request Fulfillments





	Decadence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungshibari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/gifts).



> Hello! This fic was written as a request from Milanie <3 since they very generously donated to the OKRA project! The Okra project gives meals and resources to black trans people, you can find out more [here!](https://www.theokraproject.com/)
> 
> If you want to request a piece of your own [this tweet has some infor](https://twitter.com/translixie/status/1334948960276975616)
> 
> Milan requested established relationship Yves/Kim Lip with D/s undertones and stress position (and a little pillow princess kim lip for taste lol) and I had a lot of fun writing it! It's my frist time writing loona and f/f so please be nice!!

Jungeun tsks, a click of her tongue and a hiss of air between perfectly painted lips. She crosses her legs, luxuriating in the smooth way they glide against each other. Her sudoku may be giving her trouble, but at least her skin is soft. She had let Sooyoung give her a foot rub in the morning as a reward, and she had done well, it was an amazing thing to wake up to.

Her morning pour-over in one hand, her Ipad loaded up with the New York Times, swathed in her silk robe with her favorite girl at her feet, on her knees. The previous night Sooyoung had eaten Jungeun out for hours, brought her to orgasm five times, all while Jungeun didn’t have to move a muscle, and almost even more satisfyingly Jungeun watched with pride and satisfaction as Sooyoung resisted the urge to touch herself even once. And so, she was rewarded.

Sooyoung had wiped up and down Jungeun's legs and feet with a warm wet washcloth, lifting each foot out of the basin to make sure it was thoroughly soaked, between each toe, up the back of her calf, the top of her foot, all of it, before she exfoliated just as thoroughly. After another rinse Sooyoung had lathered them in shave cream. Jungeun had put her Ipad down to watch her favorite part, the smooth breath Sooyoung pushed out before she shaved Jungeun's legs. Jungeun loved the way her hands shook when she lifted the razor but stayed steady and sure as she shaved her in even strokes, and was extra careful not to nick her around her knees and ankles.

The first time Sooyoung shaved her she had been so worried and scared of hurting Jungeun that she had been almost too scared to do it, but after the first time, seeing Jungeun's trust in Sooyoung and her training, Sooyoung looked forward to the special occasions when she got to shave her Miss.

After she was done with the razor, Sooyoung had moisturized her feet and legs, spreading lotion over them and rubbing out the knots from her pumps in smooth even circles until each knot released. Sooyoung was great with her fingers, almost as good as she was with her tongue.

Jungeun smiles at the memory, she finds that the fondest ones these days are the most recent ones, they fall away with time and wash over her like the tide returning. A gentle reminder of her current circumstance. She's lost use for nostalgia because the rose-colored glasses stay on when this is her view, when she can look over the top of her sudoku and see her girl, her favorite baby naked and on her knees, back alligned and arms straight out in front of her with her palms to their ceiling.

"Drop another inch for me, Doll." Instantly Jungeun can see the strain in Sooyoung’s thighs as her ass gets another inch closer to her heels, but not touching, never touching.

"Yes, Sir," Sooyoung responds, her eyes still carefully trained on the wall. There's a print of a painting Jungeun likes to have her look at when she's like this, maintaining a stress position, The Crinoline by Gerda Wegener. Jungeun likes to think it gives some nice perspective, and she likes how old it is. She loves knowing they are woven in a decadent tapestry, that Sooyoung's devotion and her sovereignty are enshrined in something bigger than their living room, and that what they do in their house can also span out, far past their four walls, beyond it all. It's a nice thing for Sooyoung to keep in mind.

There's a certain joy for Jungeun in getting to look at her toy without her having the ability to look back. Still, she manages to tell every time and almost preen under Jungeun's gaze. Jungeun would never punish her for that. Wanting to look good for Jungeun is sweet of her, but Jungeun isn't sure she could ever find Sooyoung unattractive, not like this, not when she's eating her out, not even when she's pissing herself like a useless idiot in the shower watching Jungeun get off with a toy instead of her. She's always enticing.

Especially like this, watching the smooth lines of her stomach shake under the strain and sweat chase down the sides of her soft breast, making her shiver even more. Jungeun wonders if it tickles if it feels almost teasing. Jungeun almost lets her stop, but then she realizes exactly where the seven goes in the third row down and returns to her sudoku.

When Jungeun finally puts down her completed sudoku she's greeted with a glorious sight. Sooyoung is christened in her own sweat and submission, her thighs shaking, cute little ass clenched, lower back rounded to protect her spine as she holds her arms out as if proffering herself. Jungeun supposes she is.

Jungeun uncrosses her legs and stretches them out in front of her before standing on them, walking purposefully so her ballet-pink silk robe swishes around to stand in front of Sooyoung. Sooyoung obediently kept her eyes lowered so they landed someplace around the knot of Jungeun's robe.

Up close she’s even more stunning, the roots of her hair have become defined tendrils from her exertion, and Jungeun is enamored with the soft pants already escaping her lips. She reaches out a hand to drag through the damp lots, not minding the sweat when she knew Sooyoung would gladly lick it off.

"Okay Doll, you can relax now."

"Thank you so much, Sir." Sooyoung sinks onto her heels with a large sigh after enunciating the last syllable, she looks so pretty like this, flushed and exhausted.

"You can look at me now," and then those big pretty eyes are on Jungeun.

"Thank you, Sir." Jungeun hums, petting gently down Sooyoung's warm soft cheeks, loving the way she leana into it, cherishing Jungeun's every touch.

"What's your color Hasu?" Jungeun asks in a voice just a hair softer than normal.

"Green," Sooyoung practically purrs the word, letting it escape on an exhale of breath, totally relaxed and content.

Jungeun smirks and takes back her hand, "Good, then you'll have no problem stretching your legs out yourself and meeting me in the bedroom to come fuck Miss."

Sooyoung celebrates immediately, but before she can blubber Jungeun cuts her off, "Don't think about skimping on the stretches, I will be able to tell."

Jungeun doesn't like fucking under covers. She likes fucking on top West Elm duvet, but not on top of the Linoto sheets. Those were for sleep, simple as that, she didn't want any part fo them to lose their softness. She flips her hair back over the pillows and examines her nails. Jungeun has an appointment with her usual technician on Thursday and she's going to ask her to take off the acrylics on her index and middle finger on her right hand, it's going to be a surprise for Sooyoung. It's a surprise, but not a promise, she has half a mind to just finger and play with herself as Sooyoung watches.

Finally, Sooyoung makes an appearance, knocking twice on the door frame and entering after Jungeun answers.

"Did you stretch?" Sooyoung faithfully lifts her left and then right leg above her head in those dancer leg raises Jungeun loves so much. She can' help but smile at the flash of pink lips she sees.

"Very good. Are you gonna come fuck Miss?"

Training is a beautiful thing, Jungeun doesn’t have to think, and even more freeing she knows Sooyoung doesn’t have to think either as she pulls her favorite harness from the drawers in the closet, and puts it on. She does, however, take a pause in front of their toy collection. 

“Which toy does Sir want me to use?” Jungeun has been waiting for this. 

“I’m glad you asked. Tonight are you up for the blue one?” Sooyoung pauses.

“You mean?”

Jungeun sighs, “Full sentences, Doll.”

“Sorry, Sir. I was confused for a moment, you want the light blue one, Sir?”

“I do, is that going to be a problem for you Hasu?” Jungeun asks with an eyebrow raise. 

Sooyoung’s disbelief melts into joy as she slips off the harness, “Not at all, Sir.” 

Jungeun watches as Sooyoung neatly returns the harness and retrieves the blue toy and water-based lube before coming to sit on her knees in front of Jungeun on the bed. The blue toy is a special one, they have only used it twice before, and after the first time they both knew it would only be for special occasions. For starters, it’s a strapless strap-on, which is already special, but it’s also double-ended. On one end is the blue shaft, all silky silicone and thankfully unrealistic, just a smooth gently upwardly arced shaft with subtle ridges that add something extra special to Sooyoung’s every thrust. 

On the other end, there’s a pony, a small ovular bulb that fits Sooyoung just right. Not too deep, just enough to tease her and give her something to clamp around as she fucks Jungeun. Jungeun loves its size, the way she can watch Sooyoung’s face if she wants and see her feel the kickback, the shifting and pulling and weight of her actions. 

And the vibrator. Oh, the vibrator. It came with a dinky little bullet vibe, but Jungeun was quick to have Sooyoung replace it with one of their more powerful ones, inserted right at the connection point between their bodies, controlled by the remote in Jungeun’s manicured hand, that sends powerful waves racking their bodies together. Sooyougn had been very good indeed. 

Sooyoung lubes up the pony and inserts it with little fanfare, Jungeun is satisfied but not surprised at how wet she already is. Then Sooyoung hesitates, before speaking. 

“Can I touch you Sir?” Jungeun smiles, and lets her arms flare out above her head, with her hair on the pillows. 

“Make me feel good Doll, you always do.” And she does. Sooyoung tugs at the knot of her robe and slides the sides out with warm open palms, tracing down her ribcage, petting down to her hips and up to her breasts. She cups them, teasing her underbust with warm swipes over her thumb before she leans forward to capture one rosy nipple in her mouth. 

As Sooyoung’s mouth travels a warm wet path across Jungeun’s chest, her hands play along the inside of Jungeun’s thighs, spreading and positioning her legs. Jungeun, for her part, goes boneless. She trusts Sooyoung to lift the full weight of each of her legs and fully relaxes into the feeling, Sooyoung’s full lips on her breast, collarbones, whispering across the delicate points of her neck. Sooyoung knows better than to use teeth, but she also knows enough to know that Jungeun is particularly weak for the reverent way she sucks hickies into the velvety skin below her aerola’s. And this too, the pressure of Sooyoung’s palm against her clit before it’s replaced by two fingers making fluid circles. 

Jungeun’s shoulder’s twitch, arms fluttering behind her head as she closes her eyes and stretches her neck out at the onslaught of pleasure.

“Just like that Doll, how are you going to fuck Sir?”

“I’m gonna fuck Sir, right, I’m gonna fuck Sir like she deserves.”

Jungeun smirks, at the already almost desperate quality to Sooyoung’s voice, “Then you better get started, don’t you think?”

Sooyoung positions the toy with enough of a tilt to hit all the right places and it does, right on the first thrust. Sooyoung presses into Jungeun slowly so that Jungeun can feel each and every curve and ridge of the toy. Sooyoung’s hands are somewhere near Jungeun’s shoulders and she can feel her eyes on her face watching her reaction.

“Harder, Toy.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

"And Doll please remember who needs to come first." Sooyoung shivers, Jungeun loves this, the way she's so eager to please. Sooyoung jacks up the pace, and each of her thrusts have her hitting not deeper, but harder, thats what Jungeun likes. She doesn't want to be punched in the cervix, she wants to feel overwhelmed and Sooyoung is trying her best to overwhelm her. Hands on her thighs, stomach, just under he ribs, fucking into her while she doesn't move a muscle. Lips, tongue, tracing over every inch of her torso, she feels like the painting on their wall, cherished and extravagant. Jungeun bets her hair looks amazing.

Jungeun can be a restrained person, but she would never restrain herself her, she sighs with each thrust, uncontrollable little gasps when Sooyoung hits her G-spot just right. But all this lack of restraint must be going to Sooyoung's head so Jungeun uses this opportunity to click on the vibrator she knows Sooyoung probably forgot about. Instantly Jungeun is treated to one of Sooyoung's sweet whines.

The kind that she only lets out when her pleasure is sewn by surprise, like when Jungeun has her wear a vibrating plug while doing the dishes and turns it up two speeds at ones. Or when Sooyoung got to enjoy a small predicament scene where she had to stay on her toes to avoid pulling too hard on her nipple clamps that were attached to the doorframe and Jungeun teased her with only the sounds of her getting off, just behind her where she couldn't look without pulling too hard on the clamps. Sooyoung's moans were almost louder than Jungeun's that night, and if she wasn't muffling half of them by slobbering messy kisses over Jungeun's tits right now they would too.

When Jungeun turns up the vibrations, so they pulse high and higher before pulsing at the highest intensity a few times and fading away to grow again, Sooyoung's thrusts become more inconsistent. She keeps taking these deep gasping breaths, thighs shaking, Jungeun knows she must be tired but her eyes don’t show that. 

Sooyoung’s eyes are big and wide, glimmering like she might cry. 

“Color Dolly?”

“Green, Green,” her hips stutter again, “Green Sir, you feel amazing, the best.” Jungeun changes the vibration pattern to just a steady high thrum, and moans with Sooyoung. 

“Good,” Jungeun watches a tear cusp over Sooyoung’s waterline on her next pause, “Then make me cum, Doll.”

And, to Sooyoung’s credit and Jungeun’s she does, not by fucking her faster and harder, but by slowing down and slipping two fingers between them to circle and press against Jungeun’s clit in time with her thrusts. And that’s how Jungeun cums - the first time. 

Jungeun cums and Sooyoung follows and then immediately, without prelude Sooyoung is pulling out and diving down to eat Jungeun out to her heart's content, lapping over her cunt until Jungeun cums again and again all over Sooyoung’s sweet cheeks and lips. Sooyoung cleans her up and out and dirties herself in the process. 

Afterward is almost the best part. A nap, on top of the duvet of course, and then a good soak in the claw foot tub where she can hold her girl, her doll, her Hasu and tell her how good she did, before they both finally collapse into the warm and clean sheets. 

**Author's Note:**

> Milan ended up writing another fic in this universe!! Check it out below!  
> Thank you! Keep educating yourself and give during the holiday season if you can!
> 
> Heres my info:  
> [donation info](https://twitter.com/translixie/status/1334948960276975616)  
> [My twitter(minors dni)](https://twitter.com/translixie)  
>    
> [CC for yelling](https://curiouscat.me/translixie)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [North Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347231) by [seungshibari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/pseuds/seungshibari)




End file.
